wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna
Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Anastazia Ronsbarg (m. 2016) |Issue = Elsa, Princess of Lungary |Name = Daniel Alexander Anton |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann |Father = Otto V |Mother = Queen Elsabet of Lungary |Religion = Church of Lungary}}Daniel (Full name: Daniel Alexander Anton; born 4 December 1986) is the fourth child of King Otto V and Queen Elsabet of Lungary. Upon his birth, he was fourth-in-line to the Lungarian throne, but is currently twelfth-in-line. In 2016, Daniel married Anastazia Ronsbarg, a Lungarian singer. Early life Daniel was born on 4 December 1986 at the University of Munbach Hospital and Medical Centre in the Crondacht neighborhood of Munbach to parents Otto V and his wife Queen Elsabet of Lungary. His birth name is "Daniel Alexander Anton". As royals do not traditionally use surnames, he was born without one. However, in some legal documents the royal family uses the surname "Gärderschauss-Klauschmann". Daniel has three elder siblings: Nicolette, Diana, and Victor, and four younger siblings: Georg, Alexandra, Eleanora, and Charlotte. Education Daniel began his education in 1993, being tutored by private tutors in the Royal Palace. He graduated with a primary school diploma in 1999, and later graduated with a secondary school diploma in 2003. He went on to attend Edgar Nussan School, an exclusive gymnasiüm in the Rochsbarg neighborhood of Munbach. In his final year he dedicated his coursework to international politics. He graduated in 2006. Following his graduation from high school, Daniel began attending the University of Munbach, where he graduated with a bachelor's degree in political science in 2009. Adulthood After completing his bachelor's degree in 2009, Daniel began serving in the Royal Lungarian Air Force and Royal Lungarian Army as an officer, but left the military by 2010, before he could receive a promotion in rank. Daniel first entered the public eye as a young adult, beginning a career as a socialite and influencer. With an abundance of celebrity friends, Daniel was frequently seen at A-list nightclubs and red carpet events. He also occasionally did print and runway modeling. Daniel resided in the Royal Palace up until he began university in 2006, when he moved into a luxury apartment in the Blurns neighborhood of Munbach. He resided there until his marriage in 2016, when he began residing in Grüstacht Castle in Elvebach County. Marriage and family In his youth, Daniel had been linked to several Lungarian actresses and models, although no relationships had been officially confirmed by his royal house. In December 2012, he began dating Lungarian singer Anastazia Ronsbarg. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in April 2013. They became engaged on in November 2015, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 17 December 2016. Following their marriage, Anastazia was granted the title Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. The Prince and Princess have one child together: *Elsa, Princess of Lungary (born 23 March 2018) Titles *'4 December 1986 – present': His Royal Highness Prince Daniel of Lungary Category:1986 births Category:Edgar Nussan School alumni Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian princes Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian socialites Category:People from Munbach Category:University of Munbach alumni